A Purple Star rewrite
by Firegirl101597
Summary: During the war a robot monkey lands on shugazoom who is she, can the hyperforce help her find her team, and what happens when her enimys team up with skeliton king.story is better than summery
1. The crash

Firegirl:ok this is a rewrite of my first story a purple star

Gibson: I think we all know that Firegirl because of the title

Firegirl: whatever anyways I don't own a lot of stuff including srmthfg all I own is my ocs, a d.s, a cat, and a bike so anyways enjoy

* * *

><p>Chiro and the rest of the hyperforce was in the command center Sprx and Nova were playing video games, Otto was fiddleing with some gadget, Gibson and Antauri were playing chess ,and Chiro and Jinmay was talking to each other when the alarm whent off. Everyone went over to the big screen(i don't what to call it) and a purple dot came across the screen"what is that?"Otto asked."I don't know. should we shoot it down?"Nova asked."No I sence a lifeform inside" Antauri said. The dot reached the bottom of the screen then the whole robot shook violantly."It landed in front of the robot." Gibson gasped."Ok team"Chiro shouted "time for a rescue."<p>

Outside,there was a huge crater,as they aproched they could make out a dark purple octagon shaped ship. "I'll get em out." Otto said as he jumped down into the crator towards the octagon shaped ship. Otto brought out his saws and cut a whole in the ship and jumped in.A few minutes later Otto came out with someone, as he jumped out the crater a shocked silance swept through them,cause what was in Otto's arms was a young,female robot monkey she was dark purple( like the ship) and her helmat hade black markings on it,and around her neck was a star shaped necklace, each point of the star had a differant color one point was green,one was a light gray,one was red one was blue,and one was yellow,the middle was purple.(she is my profile pic)The hyper force could not see her eyes. Otto laid her on the ground Gibson,who already got out of shock, kneeled at her side"we need to get her in the med bay" Gibson said. Chiro picked her up and brought her inside the robot the others followed.

Purple robot monkey's POV

I opened my pale lavender eyes and looked around.I turned to the right and seen the back of a blue monkey,I quickly closed my eyes."Glad to see your awake" a voice said to me on my left,I opened my left eye and seen a silver monkey with blue eyes staring at me. I close my eye and took a deep breath before I opened both eyes to see both monkeys staring at me. I sat up "Who..who are you," my voice came out in a blue one spoke first"I'm Mr. Hal Gibson,but do not call me Mr. nor Hal just Gibson." Then the silver one spoke "I'm best known as Antauri , now who are you." I looked at both of them "My name is Beck." I said quietly looking away."Thats a nice name." Gibson said.I blushed "Thanks,on my planet it means dark flower,anyway thinking about that what planet am I on?"I asked them. Gibson answered"Shuggazoom." I was silant "well,"Antauri said"lets meet the rest of the team."

We walked up to a bunch of colored tubes,Antauri went in the black one ,Gibson walked up to the blue one but turned around and beconed me with his hand before entering and being sucked down. I looked at each tube and entered the black tube Antauri went in. I entered a large room, I saw a few more monkeys with Gibson and Antauri along with two humans.I smiled shyly,"Hi,I'm Beck," a green monkey walked up to me "I'm Otto."I shook his hand "nice to meet you Otto." a yellow monkey walked up "Nova" she said, I smiled a shook her hand the last monkey ,a red one ,walked up to me and shook my hand "My name is S.P.R.X.7.7 but you could call me sprx."I turned my atention to the two humans "I'm Jinmay" said the girl human as she curtseyed "I'm Chiro leader of the hyperforce."I looked at them with a smile" nice to meet you."

* * *

><p>Firegirl:well how do you like so far<p>

Gibson:well hhhmmm I don't know

Firegirl:(pulls out a frying pan)

Gibson: it it was amazing

Nova:you go girl

Sprx:(eyes Firegirl) read and reveiw

Firegirl:or I'll find you mmmmmuuuuhahahahaha

Everyone:Hides under the table


	2. A Fight and a Song

Firegirl:*sniff**sniff*

Sprx:whats wrong whith her

Nova:only one person reveiwed

Sprx:oh

Beck:thank you camo glitter1204

Gibson:firegirl doesn't own srmthfg or the song in this fanfic she only owns Beck"

* * *

><p>Beck's POV<p>

I was standing there in front of the hyper force "sssssooooo" I said "what now" I looked at every one "For starters why don't you tell us about youself"Antauri ansered "yeh like where you came from,how did you end up here,why are you here" Sprx said "woh ok one question at a time." I told him " well I was born on a planet called Monno but I moved to Minno its sister planet,Me and my team were chaseing our enimys ,the Dark Circle,and was shot down by a black beam" I answered "any more questions" I looked at all of them "what was your team call"Otto blurted "who are they,and where." I frowened but simply answered "my team is called the Starforce, my team cosists of Bark the best fighter on the team,his twin sister Angel our mechanic,Jack is our second in command,Slimer is our pilot, Sparkle is our power primate master, Sea Breeze our docter,Bolt is our second docter, and Sprinkle is our scientist and our youngest team member is Zap, and where they are I don't know" I took a deep breath before countinuing "We were seperated after we were shot down" "Woh wait who is your team leader I didn't hear you mention them" Sprx said crossing his arms.I just shook my head "I'm the leader"I answered smoothly. Everybody stood there in silance."What I can't be a leader" I said tilting my head in confusion."No well its not that"Gibson started"its just your a little um shy."I just shook my head and laughed"I might be shy but I bet I could beat you all without my tranformers."I said to them with a grin "you wanna bet"Sprx said "ok I'll bet but you but you guys are going to use your tranformers and Chiro you can use your powers" I told them with a grin"now were is the training room.

normal POV

Everybody was in the training room but Jinmay(she was on the other side of the wall watching)" one rule when you get down stay down to make it more fair,ready" Beck said with a smile. The hyperforce nodded"MAGNA-BALL BLAZER"Sprx yelled as the magnetic ball hurled toward Beck, she dodged it then leaped toward Sprx and kicked him in the face,Beck gracefully landed on her feet as Sprx fell."SPIN SHOCKER"Gibson yelled Beck jumped over the attack landed behind Gibson and pushed him down."SCRITCH-SCRATCH DOOM THOW"Otto started to yell his attack but before he could finish Beck knocked him down. She looked at the remaining three and made a leap for Chiro but before her attack touched him Nova grabed her tail and swung her and threw Beck landed on her feet"That was pretty good"Beck gasped Then ran toward Nova"BOOM BOOM WAKE UP"Nova yelled hitting the ground with her fist(or whatever she fights with) Beck jumped and knocked Nova last two was Antauri and Chiro."MONKEY MIND SCREAM"Antauri yelled Beck could not dodged this attack and was about to hit the ground head first,but she did a back flip and landed on her feet "my turn"Beck grined as she ramed into Antauri,knocking him down. Now it was Beck vs. started runing toward Chiro."MONKEY FU"Chiro yelled, but somehow Beck dodged the attack by jumping, landed behind Chiro wraped her tail around Chiro's leg and pulled him down."you know you guys are good but not better than me"Beck grinned as she helped Chiro up."wow"Chiro gasped "how did you do that?" "alot of training"Beck grinned"but you guys were pretty good" Beck then gave them a smile and headed toward the door,but tuned around and smiled"if you guys need me I'll be alone someware so give me a call if theres trouble"

Chiros POV

Me and the hyper force were in the command room"so'Sprx said "what are we going to do with Beck?" " I say she should stay,I mean look how good of a fighter she is if she wanted to hurt us she would of"Nova said "Nova's right"Antauri said it was up to me should Beck stay or go but before I could answer We all heard singing comeing from the top of the robot. we got to the top of the robot, we seen Beck singing a beutiful song.(right here is when Beck is singing)

Little boy, 6 years old A little too used to bein' alone. Another new mom and dad,another school, Another house that'll never be home. When people ask him how he likes this place... He looks up and says, with a smile upon his face,  
>"This is my temporary home It's not where I belong.<br>Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through. This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going. I'm not afraid because I know this is my  
>Temporary Home."<br>Young mom on her own. She needs a little help, got nowhere to go. She's lookin' for a job, lookin' for a way out,  
>Because a half-way house will never be a home. At night she whispers to her baby girl, "Someday we'll find our place here in this world."<br>"This is our temporary home. It's not where we belong. Windows and rooms that we're passin' through. This is just a stop, on the way to where we're going. I'm not afraid because I know this is our Temporary Home."  
>Old man, hospital bed, The room is filled with people he loves. And he whispers don't cry for me, I'll see you all someday. He looks up and says, "I can see God's face."<br>"This is my temporary Home It's not where I belong. Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through. This was just a stop,on the way to where I'm going. I'm not afraid because I know... this was My temporary home."  
>This is our temporary home.<p>

"WOW"I gasped Beck swung around in shock "you...you scared me"she studerd "That was so beutiful"Otto sobed "your really good"Jinmay said"were did you learn that song" Beck just smiled"My Mom taught it to me"Beck said "Well"I said with a smile"if you want you can stay here until your team comes" "Thank you Chiro"she said "I think I will take your offer"

* * *

><p>Sprx:SOMEONE PLEASE SHUT HER UP<p>

Firegirl:WWWWWAAAAHHHH

Nova:SHE WONT STOP UNTIL THERE ARE MORE REVIEWS

Gibson:READ AND REVEIW PLEASE

BECK:PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGER AND CANDY ON TOP


	3. Sprinkle

Firegirl:(locked in a closet with ducktape over mouth and hands tied behind back)

Beck:glad to see you guys found a way to shut her up

Gibson:Firegirl only owns her ocs and not SRMTHFG

Beck:and Firegirl forgot one thing about me I also have a black chest

* * *

><p>Beck's POV (nightmare)<p>

A younger 5 year old version of me standing next to a huge hole.I looked differant back then my fur was a lighter shad of purple and the markings on my helmat and the color of my chest was sunshine yellow,my eyes was always pale lavender though.I was looking at the hole when a light gray robot monkey with green eyes looked at me"are you shure you want to do this little one"he asked.I nodded and walked closer to the hole,a great evil was down there.I gulped and held my breath the as the gray robot monkey started speaking words I couldn't understand, all of a sudden a large black shadow with blood red eyes came out of the hole and straght towards holding my breath I kept still as a large pain broke into me.I wanted to screem but yet couldn't it hurt to bad.

Becks POV(awake)

I bolted upright with my hand over my mouth to keep me from sreaming.I was in the room the hyperforce is letting me stay in till I find my team. it was dark purple with a white mirror in the corner, the bed I was in had light purple covers and all.I sighed it reminded me to much of home.I laid back down tomorrow I was going to find my team and we are going to find the Dark Circle and defeat them.I closed my eyes thinking about my team before falling into a dreamless sleep.

Next Morning

I woke up streched and yawened when suddenlly a alarm rang. I got up and ran into the control room "whats going on" I yell over the alarm."trouble"was the responce I got from all looked at the screen and there was a map with several dots on it "allright team we will be spliting up"Chiro commanded"Sprx Nova you take the north,Beck Otto you take the east, Gibson Antauri and me will take the south Jinmay stay hear incase of trouble hyperforce go" I was confused but followed Otto. Whatever we were doing it was keeping me from finding my freinds

Gibsons POV

we were going to the southern part of the savage lands as we landed I looked at my scaner"hhmm there is three small groups of formless"I said pointing at the scaner "Antauri take the ones on the west side I'll take the ones on the north and gibson take the east"he said then without anouther word we all went are ways

I took a look around but I didn't see anything,I looked at my scaner it seemed they were heading away from me."AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"I heard someone scream toward the direction of the formless.I ran towards the scream and the formless to see a crowd of formless surrounding a large rock. I leaped up "SPIN SHOCKER"I yelled destoring a few formless and landing in front of the rock "LASER CRISS CROSS"I yelled destorying the rest.I looked behind me and gasped,behind me was a beatiful robot monkey,she was white with red,green,and blue line like spots,but the markings on her helmet had no spots and baby blue looked really sacred, sitting down curled up in a ball and pressing herself against the rock."are you ok"I whispered getting on my knees and putting me hand on her shoulder,she was trembling in looked at me with fear filled eyes "who who are you"she said still trembling."call me Gibson"I said not wanting to scare her to much by talking. she looked at me dead square in the eyes then she hugged me.I blushed,she pulled away"sorry"she whispered"thanks for saveing me"I nodded."whats your name"I said quietly."My name is Sprinkle"she said.I smiled then looked at her side it was bleeding"your hurt"I said,"here let me help you"I put her arm around my neck and lifted her up,as I did she stumbled I put my other arm around her waste."Its alright stay awake ok."I said takeing off toward the super robot

* * *

><p>Nova:Wow it took her long enough<p>

Sprx:I agree

Firegirl:well I didn't have enough reveiws

Beck:wait how did you

Firegirl:Otto let me out

Gibson:Otto

Otto:what

Firegirl:any who sorry bout the late update so I'll try to update sooner though,but it matters on the amout of reveiws

Otto:read and review


End file.
